The way things work
by kittengirl28
Summary: This story is about how sonic's and amy's love works out.In this chapter Amy protects sonic from one of eggman's robot but ends up hurting her self more than she thought.Will sonic ever forgive himself/ read all about it.
1. Chapter 1

Many things in my life have change in fact now I have a two-year old girl .But it all started way before that, when me & the others were searching for a chaos Emerald,(As always Amy was after me and as always I ranned away ) but I will never guessed what was about to happen .

''Sonic wait up!! ,''I heard Amy say. ''Sorry Amy but I have to find the chaos emerald before Eggman does ''. ' 'But we will find it together !''she said with excitement, I was about to say okay when the ground started too shake . ''Eggman!!!' 'it was Eggman and a new robot . ''Why hello sonic, exited to see me? ''

''As if .''I replied . ''Ready to try out my new robot?'' ''Bring it on!'' I said '' If you say so.'' I began to fight not looking where I was going I tripped and the robot had gotten me. ''you see sonic this isn't just a simple robot, '' he said with an ugly smiled on his face. ''It's an electro robot , now that a got you it could electrify you so I can get the emerald with no problem at all .

'' After Eggman had left to get the emerald the robot was about to shoot me I couldn't get out so I closed my eyes . All of the sudden I felt like something was blocking the shot as I open my eyes I saw the pink fur . I couldn't believe it....

Amy rose was saving my life ! I knew she couldn't hold on much longer but I couldn't get out of the robot's hand .I felt hopeless and angry at myself ,than the robot stop Amy fell to the ground unconscious.

''Oh my gosh, Amy !'' cried Creamy , When they were running towards us. ''Here sonic! ''yelled tails wile passing me one ring .I never felt angrier in my life, it was the first time I ever felt like this .

Then I felt the strength to get out,( with the help of knuckles )we defeated the robot. Then I went to were Amy was at she was still unconscious, I didn't know what to do, I had felt so many different feeling in one day I couldn't think strait . But that was the moment I finally realize that it was love , I couldn't let my love died so I picked her up…

''sonic were are you taking Amy?'' wondered Cream. '' I'm taking her to the hospital, I'll meet you guys up there . ''Sonic is Amy gonna be okay?'' asked Chris , ''you bet'' I said wile I speeded away. Time has passed and I haven't heard anything about Amy since we arrived , finally the others got her asking me how Amy was but I had no answer .

Hours had past but finally the doctor came out. ''I have good and bad news,'' He said. I didn't wanted to here the bad he said''the good news is that she's okay,'' ''whats the bad news ,'' I accidentally yelled . ''She can't remember anything.....


	2. Chapter 2

''What'' I shouted. Yes I'm afraid Amy has lost her memory , now all the future is up to her, maybe she will remember or…….maybe she will have to restart a new life.''

Everyone was shocked I could see it in there're eyes. ''So, can we go see Amy? asked Cream. ''Of course you can!'' The doctor replied. As everyone stepped in Chris notice I wasn't moving. ''Are you coming sonic?'' In a minute Chris.'' I answered . But I knew I couldn't bare to see her, I felt so guilty I couldn't.

But from the window I could see her laying in the bed . Even were I was standing I could see that she was sweating and moving a lot, I could tell she was having a nightmare . Suddenly she was awake, her eyes were wide open, she looked so terrified . ''wh-who are all of you ?''she asked, '' And were am I ?'' ''HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME, AMY!?'' shouted Cream , ''Honey Amy can't remember anything, remember?'' said Rouge . ''who's Amy?'' asked Amy. ''you, you pink air head ,'' answered Knuckles . ''GRRRRRR!'' growled Rouge

. Knuckles was definitely afraid . ''Okay calm down , I'm leaving already !''shouted knuckles. ''Knuckles, that's the best idea you had all day.'' Said Rouge . ''Infact we shall all live so Sonic and Amy have time alone ,''When I heard my name I could tell that everyone was starring at me including Amy. I quickly moved away from the window as they opened the door .

''Okay lover go easy on her,'' said Rouge with a big smile . ''um-uh-well-uh.'' I couldn't speak right for a moment . ''hey sonic, are you going to stay with Amy this night?'' asked Tails. ''Uh-uh-well-I –u,'' I had messed up again. ''Okay .'' he said. ''Bye !'' said Creamy after her nervous brake down.

Then as I stepped in the room I could see that Amy was more confused than ever. ''Hi Amy.'' ''Hi um…..'' ''Sonic'' ''my name is sonic'' I said. ''Okay um …. Sonic! What's going on?'' she said in a kindly but worried tone. As I sat down next to her I began telling her everything she needs to know to the smallest details.

I had an merged to tell her what she had done. ''Um- Amy I've been trying to tell you that the reason that you are here is because you saved my life.'' For a long time there was silence. Then she began to laugh.

''Um- Amy?'' I said confused. ''Hold on'' she said still laughing. '' For a moment I thought that you said that I saved your life.'' She said in a laughing manner. ''But it's true!'' I replied . ''why?'' she asked.(I knew she wasn't trying to be rude so I answered the question). ''because you love me!'' I answered, ''And now I realized that I love you, Amy Rose.'' ''Wait!'' she said , ''So I been chasing you all my life and you didn't really care but now that I saved your life you love me?'' ''no-I didn't realize but….''she cutted me off before I could explain. ''Sorry….. sonic but I don't think I love you''


End file.
